


Glib Banter

by Rbbalmung



Series: Glib Banter Series [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Banter, Character Development, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Probably not until the next one, Starts during the war in Valm, Una is Robin, does this diverge from canon?, fire emblem awakening spoilers, she just has a different name and avatar build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rbbalmung/pseuds/Rbbalmung
Summary: "You might have better luck with women if you cut down on the glib banter."Everyone knew that Inigo was the biggest flirt in the army, none more than their lead tactician. How he managed to come from parents like Lon'qu and Olivia is beyond her understanding. Even more perplexing, he seems to have his heart set on chasing every woman in the army. It wouldn’t hurt to keep him busy and give the other ladies a break from his philandering...right?
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/Sumia (Fire Emblem), Eudes | Owain/Noire, Frederick/Tiamo | Cordelia, Guire | Gaius/Maribelle, Henry/Liz | Lissa, Lon'qu/Olivia (Fire Emblem)
Series: Glib Banter Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146479
Kudos: 6





	1. A Man for Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! If you feel like you've seen this story before on a different fanfiction platform, then you would be correct! I started writing Glib Banter 4ish years ago and want to get back into my craft. This is going to be an edited version of the same story, so keep an eye out to see what details change and what details stay the same!
> 
> -RBBalmung (Formerly Uprisingdragon)

**Chapter 1:**

There was some merit in Chrom’s theory that, with the flatter terrain, riding their pegasuses several feet in the air would give away their position. Una had argued back that it was highly unlikely that any army with a good head on their shoulders would be squatting in Valmese farmland instead of on the battlefront in the south. In the end, it wasn’t a heartfelt discussion that sealed the fate of the Shepherds: It was the single eyebrow raise from Chrom suggesting that, if the soldiers the townsfolk spoke of were as capable as the ones they faced on the waterfront, there was not much intellect to combat with in the first place. 

Therefore, instead of spending her time creating back-up plans to her back-up plans, Una was trudging on sore feet with the rest of The Shepherds. Una begrudgingly had to admit that Chrom was right to be cautious, but marching with her comrades meant she had to awkwardly play third wheel to the plethora of couples in the Shepherds. 

The tactician huffed a lock of short, purple hair from her face in frustration. She had been more than happy to play wingman for her fellow comrades three years ago during the Plegian War, but....well, that was three years ago. She happily helped them along because she was positive she would find her match right alongside them. 

Oh, how naive she had been. At first Una assumed that her lack of a partner had been due to her younger age, but that thought had been cruelly dashed when Ricken began courting Nowi. It seemed as though fate was telling her she to be alone. 

Una had brought up the matter at a tea party with Maribelle and Lissa. She hadn’t expected it to go well, what with both of them being engaged. To say it went worse than she had hoped would be an understatement. Maribelle flat out told her that she had never been in love with Chrom, Gaius, Stahl, or Lon’qu. She said Una had only been in love with the  _ idea _ of love. She knew her friends meant well, but gods had she never felt like more of a child than in that moment. Yes, she had only harbored little crushes on the three original examples, but Lon’qu? She knew what she felt for him was real.

At least, she thought it was. Una’s eyes unconsciously flickered to the couple in question strolling a few feet away from her. Despite the hardships of day to day battle, they seemed so happy together. The usually stoic Lon’qu was looking at her so tenderly, and the beam on Olivia’s face was brighter than any spotlight. If Una had been the one holding his hand, would he...

As soon as the purple haired girl realized what she was doing, she yanked her gaze away. It had been years. The only feelings she harbored towards the swordsman anymore were purely nostalgic. Despite her denial of Maribelle’s claims, even she knew the Lon’qu in her imagination was kinder to her than the one in real life. She just missed having someone to fantasize about. It was fun imagining what it would be like to have Lon’qu love her back, even if deep down she always knew it wouldn’t happen. She just...didn’t want to be lonely anymore. 

Una was yanked from her train of thought when her boot slipped on a particularly slick stone, causing her to wildly wave her arms around until she regained her balance, **“** Why doesn’t anyone keep their roads clear?” Una gritted through her teeth, making sure to send Chrom a pointed look. She didn’t miss the way his head perked slightly to the right, signifying that instead of replying, he was pointedly ignoring her. 

She felt Olivia gently place a hand on her shoulder, offering her canteen with a soft smile,” Here. Have some water.”

“Thank you, Olivia!” Una said loud enough for the entire army to hear, smirking to herself when she heard Chrom break out into a laugh. As soon as he had gotten a hold of himself, Una gave Olivia a sincere compliment,” I’m serious, you’re a lifesaver.”

The pink haired dancer snorted,” Oh, hardly. I just flail around and pretend to dance.”

Una had to make a genuine effort not to roll her eyes. As much as she loved Olivia, the girl was too humble,” Your dancing is spectacular, Olivia! It never fails to pick me up, and you know how much everyone adores it.”

“Oh, no...”

“I do not jest,” The eighteen year old assured,” Inigo’s eyes always light up whenever you dance for parties. I think he might try to take after you,” One watery blink from the dancer was all it took to make Una regret her words. Gods, how tactless could she be? Every parent in the army was struggling being so far away from their child, it was only natural Olivia shared that sentiment,” I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking...”

Olivia shook her head and plastered on a solaced smile,” It’s alright. I just miss him so much.”

Thankfully, the moment was interrupted by their leader, followed by his usual entourage of captains,” Sorry to interrupt, but Una?” She straightened, silently thanking Chrom for stepping in before she could make another blunder,” We should be approaching the enemy camp soon, correct?”

“Yes. I spoke with many of the villagers, and from what they’ve said, the enemies should be holing up in the ruins of a former estate,” Una replied confidently,” It adds up, loathe as I am to believe it. That tip we got at the docks a couple of weeks ago may very well apply to what we’re meant to face today.”

Sumia tipped her head,” You mean the tip about the pillagers?”

The purple haired girl gave her friend a thumbs up,” Exactly. This means that the faction of the army we are going against is going to be made up of lesser trained soldiers. That doesn’t mean we should let our guard down, it only means-.”

“-that they’re unpredictable,” Chrom cut in, biting back a grin at Una’s annoyed look,” We’ve heard this speech at least a thousand times, friend.”

“If giving everyone a reminder is what keeps us alive, then I will happily drone on the rest of my days--Hold on,” Una narrowed her eyes, her gaze laser focused on a blurry gray structure in the distance,” I think that could be it.”

Frederick pulled out his telescope, confirming her speculation with a curt nod,” She is correct, milord. Shall we advance?”

Una let out a low hum,“ They’ve ravaged the surrounding towns with impunity for too long. If you want my say in the matter, I would like for this to end today,” The tactician unconsciously took the object from the captain, droning out Chrom’s authorisation in favor of getting a good look at the battlefield. There seemed to be a good number of them outside the stone ruins, likely the guard. However, they were not standing at alert. If anything, they seemed to be engaged in a battle. 

Her brow furrowed in confusion, vision trailing further east to try and see what had them on edge. Surely the rebellion couldn’t have made their way-

Una’s heart stopped when the small, circular window of the telescope landed on a young man surrounded by three soldiers,” Oh gods, that man is fighting them alone!”

Chrom barely had enough time to process what the tactician had said before the telescope was tossed into his hands,” What? Who?”

“Young man--down there--alone--surrounded,” She replied curtly. Una let out a shrill whistle, mounting her pegasus, Hermia, as soon as her hooves touched the ground,” Chrom, split half the group into offense and the other half into defense. We need to make sure the battle does not get carried into the nearby town. It looks like they have a plethora of dark fliers, so Virion,” The aqua haired man perked up at the sound of his name,” Lead a unit to take them out. I’ll rejoin the group as soon as I make sure the man is alright.”

* * *

This strategy, while dangerous for Una, was fairly custom for the Shepherds. Aside from the pegasus knights, the eighteen year old had the most experience in the air. They always volunteered to help her fly ahead, and Una always firmly turned them down. After what happened with Philia...She always found the stakes were lower if she swiftly swooped in, grabbed the refugee in question, and brought them to safety. It was how she met Gaius, Anna, Henry, Say’ri, Owain, Severa, and Cynthia (not that she was counting). 

Taking a peek below, it was evident that the Shepherds had made it just in time. The poor young man was out of her sight, meaning that the enemy soldiers were free to raid the village. She just hoped that she would be able to make it to the lad in time to get him to a healer. 

Thankfully, Chrom and his flank were intercepting the mob just a few meters back. She’d have to keep an eye on the outskirts of the makeshift battlefield after her mission to make sure any outliers didn’t escape their-

Without warning, a gust of rexcalibur caught her straight in the back. Una gripped the reins as tightly as she could, but the force was strong enough to slice through the leather straps. One second she was in the air, the next she was freefalling towards the unforgiving ground. Una saved her breath from swearing and whipped out a wind tomb, barely managing to to break her fall with the gust. Unfortunately, instead of softening her blow, the magic just ricocheted her backwards. She collided heavily into a haystack, straw shooting out from all directions around her.

The purple haired girl didn’t give herself any time to recover. Instead she quickly pushed herself into a sitting position, flipped open her Thoron, and shot down the approaching brigand,” That’s what you get, jerk!” Una grumbled. It didn’t seem as though there were any more approaching threats, so she took her time getting to her feet and brushing the hay off her skirt. She hoped Hermia didn’t get hurt from the surprise attack. The poor girl was probably in a frenzy without her-

“Ugh...”

Una’s eyes widened in horror and she spun around, only to find the young man she was searching for collapsed against what remained of the hay bale,” Oh my gods! Are you alright?”

“You...,” The brunet pushed himself up, an offended glint in his brown eyes,” You landed on me!”

The eighteen year old held her hands up in defense, guilt eating away at her when she realized she crushed the very person she was trying to help,” It was an accident, I swear! What were you even doing over here anyways? It’s dangerous out here.”

“Please, my lady,” He had the audacity to give her a smug look,” I happen to be quite skilled in battle. Danger cowers in my presence,” Una had to seriously fight the urge to cringe,” Fret not. I am here to protect you.”

“Wh-What?” She shook her head in disbelief,” No,  _ I’m  _ here to rescue  _ you _ .”

The mercenary choked out a laugh as he regained his footing,”  _ You’re _ here to help  _ me _ ? I hate to break it to you, milady-” 

“-and I hate to interrupt, but I’ll keep this short,” Una snapped, patience quickly whittling away with every syllable he uttered,” I am not some helpless maiden. I am the master tactician of the Ylissean Royal Army, so shut up and accept my refuge.”

The brunet’s face went blank in less than a millisecond. She was hoping an apology was on the tip of his tongue, but the utter disbelief in his tone when he uttered her name was the last thing she expected,” Una?” Before she could process what just happened, his arms wrapped themselves around her waist, hoisted her off her feet, and spun her in the air,” It’s you! I can’t believe you’re finally here!”

Una squeaked in surprise, immediately reminded of Owain’s enthusiastic response when he was first reunited with her. Was there a possibility that she had unintentionally stumbled across another one of the Shepherds’ future children? Goodness, how many of them was she bound to stumble across? It would explain why the idiot thought he could protect an entire village by himself. The Shepherds tended to be pretty intrepid,” Who are your--I mean,” He finally stopped spinning, giving her a good chance to look at his face. He was handsome, that was for sure, but that thought alone was beyond inappropriate if he was who she thought he was,” I apologize. Why don’t we start off with names?” She cleared her throat awkwardly and whispered,” You can also put me down.”

The brunet smiled giddily and set her back on the ground,” Ah, sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted, but...Er, yes. Can we please start over?” She nodded,”...Ahem! It was your ravishing beauty that caught me so off guard, milady!”

Una’s brow dropped,” I beg your pardon?”

Apparently that was not the reaction he was hoping for, because his cheeks very quickly flushed red. Gods, it was as if someone had painted his face. The only person she had seen blush that fast was Olivia. She would love to put the two of them in the same room just to see-

...Hold on. Una gave the boy another look over, ignoring how he writhed under her scrutinizing gaze. Brown hair, brown eyes, sword in his hand...There were only two people in the army who shared those characteristics, and Severa didn’t mention having a brother,“ P-please don't stare at me like that,” He blurted,” I get so...terribly shy.”

The purpled haired girl absently waved his complaint off, still trying to put together how the two quietest people she knew produced a boy so loud. All she needed was a confirmation,” I do not mean to overstep so soon after meeting, but would you happen to know Olivia? Your mannerisms are strikingly similar.” 

“Haha...it is most likely a coincidence!” He cleared his throat loudly to divert her attention away from the subject at hand,” We share a common foe, and I'm grateful for the help. Can you trust me to defend this place?”

“I don't know; You seem to be avoiding my questions,” He shrank further under her scrutinizing gaze,” For example, you still haven’t told me who you-.”

“Lady Una!” He blurted,” I aim to crush the rascals who make trouble for the  [ village ](http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Village) , just like you. And once the lot of them are sorted, it's off to tea with the beauty of the fields and out of your hair for good,” The mention of the mystery girl seemed to shake him out of his bashful bout,” Heh heh heh...Right then! If that's decided, I'll be on my way.”

Una watched him practically skip back into the fray, only pulling herself from her shock when she realized he had brushed her off,” Hey, hold on! I’m not done with you yet!”

* * *

After being reunited with her pegasus and defeating the brigands, Una found herself trailing the eccentric boy through the Shepherds. He had fought far too brilliantly to be a simple villager, and his drive as he wove himself in between people made it seem like he was looking for someone. He definitely had to be someone’s child, so the real question now was if it was who she thought it was. 

The mercenary finally stopped in his tracks, seemingly locked in on his target,” Um... Olivia? Might I have a moment?”

A smug smile settled onto Una’s lips. Of course this was Inigo! He had Lon’qu’s signature dark hair and sturdy build, was skilled with a sword, and seemed to get just as easily flustered as his mother. It would also explain his reaction after she introduced herself to him. Besides the royal children, Inigo was the one she spent the most time with. Whenever she visited Regna Ferox, the boy was never out of her sight. It comforted her to know that she had a presence as his godmother in his life as he grew up, even if she died somewhere along the way. 

**“** ...Er, yes. You see...,” Una shook herself away from her thoughts when Chrom approached her side, sending a subtle nod towards Inigo. She shrugged, even though she had figured it all out in a matter of seconds. Of course it would be easier to tell him, but it was far more amusing to see how long it took the prince to figure it out,” What I mean to say is...Goodness, this is much harder than chatting up other girls I've met. I suppose it would be quickest to just show you this...”

Olivia gasped when Inigo rummaged her heirloom from it’s home on the chain around his neck,” M-my ring? But... I'm wearing it! How did you...?”

Chrom tilted his head,” Did he say-”

“Yes. I know it’s hard to believe, but that’s Inigo,” Una smirked,” By the way, it only took me a couple of minutes to figure out.” 

“I would have figured it out if you hadn’t told me.”

“Sure you would’ve,” She teased, earning an elbow from her best friend. 

The two watched the mother and son hug from a distance, a healthy silence falling between them. Una would have moved on if not for Lon’qu’s fast approach. No doubt the man thought someone was making a move on his wife. Una just hoped he gave Inigo the chance to explain himself before he impaled him.

The exalt sent her a side glance at the sight of the swordmaster, his eyes coloring themselves with concern,” So...Inigo being here and all grown up can only mean one thing,” He nudged her again, this time much gentler,” Are you alright?”

“Do you mean to suggest that I was holding out hope for their marriage to fall through?” Una gave an exasperated sigh to cover up the fact that her chest felt like the air was getting squeezed out of it,” Please. It’s been almost two years, and I am happy for them. It’s just that...,” Una’s lips quirked up sadly when she caught sight of Inigo awkwardly hugging his father,” Sometimes watching all of you reunite with your families just reminds me of how barren my own is. I assure you, my childhood crush on Lon’qu is long gone,” She added with a touch of humor.

It didn’t seem to fully land with Chrom, because he still was giving her that look that made her feel like she’d shatter at a moment’s notice,” Una, are you sure-”

**“** N-no! Impossible!” The pair’s conversation was interrupted by Inigo backing closer to them and wildly waving his hands,” I'd be far too embarrassed for that! Besides, I'd rather watch you dance.”

Olivia’s eyes widened to the size of frisbees,” What?! N-no! I couldn't possibly!”

“I'm shyer than you are, Mother!”

“You are  _ not _ !”

The parent and child held an uncomfortably long stare off until the captain stepped in,” Alright, would you two stop it already? Now I'm the one who's getting embarrassed...”

* * *

“At last, teatime has arrived!” Inigo sang, rifling through one of the wagon’s for a kettle. That pretty girl from the village would be very impressed when he told her about all the bandits he defeated. He had earned himself a sweet kiss, and it wasn’t like he had anywhere-

**“** We're leaving, Inigo.”

...to be. The brunet huffed in annoyance and sent his most pathetic look towards Chrom,” What, right now? B-but...teatime!”

The Exalt’s expression remained unimpressed,” War is hell, Inigo. Now come with us or be left behind.” 

Una, on the other hand, seemed much more amused by his theatrical antics,” Come on, Inigo. No time to waste!”

**“** Fine, fine! I'm coming,” Satisfied with his response, the two marched ahead to gather up the rest of the troops,” I suppose there'll be more buttercups blooming along the road ahead.”

  
  
  



	2. Teatime

Una sat on top of a log, slurping her stew as her friends chittered around her. Gaius and Lissa were chatting about the homemade chocolate the villagers at the harbor awarded them earlier that week. Henry, Lissa’s fiance, and Owain were only a few feet away, listening with intent. Chrom and his family were settled at another table, attentive to Cynthia as she dramatically recounted an endless barrage or stories. Nowi and Ricken, the newest couple in the Shepherds, were giggling about something in the corner. Victims of young love, no doubt. 

The tactician dropped her chin in the palm of her hand with an irritated huff. How was it that all her friends were in relationships and she was still alone? She wanted to say that she didn’t mind, but it was getting harder to feign indifference when meal times became the couple meeting grounds. She longed for simpler times when she, Lissa, and Maribelle could all eat together without their fiances cutting in every five seconds to give them a peck on the cheek. 

Her eyes flickered up to the sky, frowning when she noticed it start to shift into a heavy blue. It would be nightfall in no time. If she didn’t double check inventory for tomorrow’s march, she wouldn’t be able to sleep. This war was far too serious for her to be caught unprepared.

With a sigh, she returned her bowl to Miriel and trotted off to the supply tent. She waved Frederick off from his duties so that he could eat, taking his notepad and continuing where he left off in assigning weapons,” Alright, so we have three steel swords, two iron axes...when did we get a silver sword?” Una let out an impressed whistle as she jotted it down,” Lon’qu will appreciate that. His killing edge was getting pretty worn down-”

“Chatting with yourself?”

Una let out a surprised shriek, chucking her notepad at whoever snuck up on her. The young man groaned at the impact, a familiar enough noise to cause her to relax,” Inigo?! You scared me half to death!”

“Why is it every time we meet, I gain a new bruise?” He whined, rubbing the sore spot on his nose.

“It would stop happening if you stopped sneaking up on me. You’re lucky I was holding a notepad instead of a tome,” ,” She shot back haughtily as she retrieved her notes. It was only after he muttered a half hearted apology that Una continued on,” So, what can I do for you?”

She could practically hear the smile in his voice,” Care to join me for some tea?”

Una raised her eyebrow in amusement, sending a pointed look towards the moon peeking through the opening of the tent,” Isn’t it a bit late for that?”

“It’s never too late for tea.”

“Try explaining that to citrus blends,” The purple haired girl shot back without batting an eye. She took his lack of a response as an opportunity to gently nudge him out the door,” Sorry, no time for anything frivolous tonight.”

“I'm deadly earnest, my lady!” Inigo gasped, dodging her polite refusal by tailing her deeper into the tent,” I assure you, there is no frivolity intended.”

“I'd be more apt to believe you if you hadn't already invited half the ladies in the army,” She replied easily. It was near impossible to keep the smirk off her face when she caught his own fluster. The young mercenary had only been with the Shepherds for less than a week, and Maribelle, Lissa, Cordelia, Anna, Say’ri, Sully, and Tharja had all come to her with complaints. If anything, it surprised Una that it had taken him this long to move onto her.

Inigo pressed his lips in a thin line,” Well, well. Is that how it is? My heartfelt invite, earnest as earnest can be, trampled under your sweet boot!” 

“I don't think earnest means what you think it means,” At first, she couldn’t understand why the other ladies had trouble shaking the young man off. Now that he had set his sight on her, she made a mental note to apologize for underestimating him later,”  _ Especially _ between us.”

The brunet showed no signs of her comment cutting him,” Then even more reason to talk over tea! We mustn't let these misunderstandings cloud our relationship and keep us apart,” Without warning, he snapped his fingers,” Stay put! I will be back before you finish tallying those torches!”

This time, Una couldn’t keep an amused smile hidden as he nearly tripped over himself leaving the tent. He really was nothing like either of his parents. She wouldn’t be surprised if they hadn’t raised him at all. 

The originally jovial thought brought the scratching of her quill to a halt. Had he been raised by his parents? Lucina mentioned before that many of the Shepherds had died in the future. Could Lon’qu and Olivia be among those? Was that why he was so different? Growing up alone like that seemed...lonely. Her clutch unconsciously tightened around her quill. 

“I’ve returned, my lady!”

Una snapped out of her trance to see Inigo return with two teacups in one hand and a pot in the other. She opened her mouth to protest, but an idea popped into her head before she could go through with it: it wouldn’t hurt to keep him busy and give the other ladies in the army a break. She would have to keep working, of course, but it seemed that nothing could stop Inigo when he was like this. Just to make sure, she weakly waved towards the weapons behind her,” Do you mind if I carry on while you sit? I’m afraid I don’t really have time to spare.” 

“You can work and have tea at the same time,” He assured,” You don’t even have to take a seat with me, though I would be honored if a lady like yourself chose to--Hold on,” The brunet’s entire face went blank as her answer finally sank in,” Did...did you just agree to tea time? With me?” 

“Did you give me much of a choice? It was you who cornered me into it,” She bit back a grin at his dumbstruck expression. Seeing him caught off guard like this was a lovely change to the awkward bravado he always put on,” You must be very desperate for female attention.”

His lips dropped into a pout,” I am not desperate.”

“Are you saying you don’t want tea?”

“Wh-What? No! Of course I want-,” The brunet plopped down onto one of the crates of tomes and began pouring them both tea before she could change her mind,” You would not believe the day I had. A girl agreed to join me for tea, and I was on cloud nine-”

“You’re right.”

“I’m--what do you mean? I’ve barely started my story.”

Una smirked impishly from her spot in front of the breastplates,” You on a date with a girl? I find that unbelievable.” 

“You wound me, my lady.”

“Your reputation precedes you, Inigo,” The eighteen year old shrugged innocently as she crossed the room, taking a quick stop for a sip of tea,” Chamomile?”

Her pulse stuttered when his dramatic melancholy shifted into something much more bold,” That particular blend is supposed to help with relaxation and sleeplessness. I figured you could use all the help you could get.”

Her eyes narrowed,” What is that supposed to mean?”

“You’re very high strung.”

“I--I am not!” Una huffed into her cup. What right did he have to criticize her, and why did he have to look so gods damned smug about it? She needed to get the upper hand back and fast,” Nevermind your  _ false _ conception of me; what happened to your last date?”

Inigo snorted,“ If you must know, she spiked my drink and robbed me blind while I was out cold; She even took the shirt off my back...left the pants, though,” Una rose her eyebrow,” What? With my luck, it could’ve gone much worse. I’d say that was  _ almost _ a successful excursion.”

“...Are your standards really that low?”

Inigo dropped his head on their makeshift table with a thump, letting out an embarrassed whine,” If only you knew the pain of constant, unmerciful heartbreak. I am sure a lady of your stature and charm could never imagine having her pride hurt as much as mine.”

The tactician felt herself lean against the edge of his crate with a grimace of her own. There was nothing more humiliating than resorting to throwing fruit at your crush in order to gain their attention,” Believe me, I understand your turmoil. Nobody wants to court the youngest member of the army, and unfortunately for me, I was not able to fully grasp that concept.”

She could see his head tip ever so slightly from its hiding spot from the corner of her eye,” Oh?”

“I was convinced Stahl harbored feelings for me after I first met him because he offered me the last potato from dinner,” It was a tactical decision on her part to leave out her infatuation with Lon’qu. Una couldn’t imagine anything more awkward than confessing a former crush to said crush’s son,” I wrote him an anonymous love letter the next day.”

The brunet straightened up at that, his signature smile slowly returning to his face,” You didn’t.”

Una giggled,” I  _ wish _ I didn’t. He knew it was from me. The only women in the Shepherds at the time were myself, Lissa, Sumia, Miriel, and Sully. Sumia and Chrom were already interested in each other, Lissa was crushing on Frederick, and as for the other two...”

“They only had eyes for each other,” Inigo finished with a laugh,” Poor Stahl.”

The purple haired girl paused with her cup midway to her lips,” I’m sorry, Did you say _ poor Stahl _ ? I do not believe his pride was the one shattered that day.”

“Of course not, but I am sure he regrets that decision now,” Inigo elaborated,” Only a fool would turn away your affections.”

It wasn’t his words nor the context that set her face aflame: It was the easy honesty that came with his tone. That wasn’t the bravado he put on when he was flirting with the other women. It sounded more like he was reciting an answer to the teacher to prove he was paying attention; like he was stating a simple truth. 

Gods, she was suddenly very glad she was facing the opposite direction. 

“You know, I would never turn away your affections,” He continued playfully, immediately reverting back to his philandering ways. The sense of relief it brought was surprisingly immense,” All the women in this camp may be beautiful, but you are the moon compared to their miniscule stars.” 

Una reached behind him to pour herself another cup of tea,” Inigo, please do not compare a woman to the size of the moon. It is simultaneously unflattering and clichéd,” She took a sip when she heard his disgruntled groan, using the spare time to think of some good advice,” You know, you might have better luck with women if you cut down on the glib banter.”

“Glib banter? Moi? Why, Una, you do me a grave injustice! What you see as glib is the unvarnished reverence of a heart that yearns for love!” With newfound determination, he hopped to his feet, took the cup out of her hand mid-drink, and winked,” I just have to find the right girl. And, strange though it may sound, I find your grumpy cynicism alluring...,” With his free hand, Inigo scooped one of hers up and pressed a quick kiss on it,” We must talk like this again soon!” 

With that said, the philanderer left Una to venture into the night. She blinked a few times, trying to fully process what had just happened. He found her grumpy cynicism alluring? Una grumbled and wiped the back of her hand off on the skirt of her dress,” I am not grumpy.”

  
  
  



End file.
